


Ghostly Gay's

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Hanzo and Genji invite their friends to join them in a dare to enter a Haunted mansion. No more than a few inches in the door the group is scared out of their boots and out the door by an ghostly entity that Hanzo seems to be a bit more acquainted with than anyone knows. (Written as a gift for Elisabomb for the Halloween gift exchange.)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: OW Halloween Gift Exchange 2019





	Ghostly Gay's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisabomb (kurama3173)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/gifts).

The creaking porch door slammed with a whack as the last of the group exited in their blind panic from the house of horrors they’d been dragged into.

“Did you really have to go that far?" Hanzo turns to face the decrepitly old grandfather clock tower over the far side of the hallway. The long red patterned rug making the corridor seem longer than it truly was. 

“Hey, I thought that’s what you wanted?!” a disembodied voice echoed out from between the cobwebbed gears of the clock before an eerie green glow Sparks to life among it's shadows.

“Yes, but I didn't want them scared to the point of fleeing.” Hanzo rolls his eyes and casts a stone hardening glare at the glow that's slowly forming into a ghastly figure of a man clad in tattered old west clothes and an even more worn--and beloved--hat.

Their eyes meet and the figure just smiles with his eyes, face obscured by the handkerchief across his face. ”What can I say, I like having you all to myself.”

“I don’t care for your excuses. I asked you to only scare them lightly. But it's obvious you do as you please no matter who's asking." The shorter man clad in black mock silk and faux teeth huffed cutely--especially for how damn ripped he was--and turned his back on the figure standing across from him.

Shortly after the ghost appeared Genji walks down the laquerless steps each creaking with his weight. "Jesse, really? Was the disembodied head and moving black figures really necessary?" The younger brother rolls his eyes before addressing his so obviously disgruntled brother. "Bets off I guess. I'll go join them see if they're okay. Not everyone is used to paranormal pranks like we are." Hanzo bids him farewell before watch as his electric green haired sibling skids out the door just as their entourage had before him.

Turning back he's confronted with the glow mere inches from him, Jesse taken to enter his space like a cold ethereal shadows.

He merely huffs again and turns tail to walk the short length into the main parlor of the old house. It was decades old and left to rot but it's once beautiful exterior told a story of a family with money and made it quite popular with the daring kids about the town.

As he enters the candles all flicker to life, nagged on by the movement of Jesse's hands and the hearth bursts to life with dancing flames as Hanzo takes up a perch on the less dust ridden chaise lounge. The darkly lit room cast in shadows was adorned in detailed baroque style furniture the dark wood and red velvet lounge being the centerpiece of it all and by extension the man laying over it like a piece of art.

Hanzo was no stranger to spirits. They existed in the world in many forms. His dragon’s existence wiggling beneath his own skin proved that fact enough to him. The years he and his brother spend travelling and solving paranormal mysteries only further rooted his beliefs and...gave him the delightful companion he found bound to his hip even now. Some were more... corporeal than others. As in Jesse's case.

Soon after the burning fire begins to fill the room with soothing sounds of crackling wood, Hanzo feels a light weight come to rest next to him. “M’ Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Hanzo fans his hand toward the ethereal man at his side and settles into his spot on the chaise looking at the fire.

“Sure I am. Don’t like it when you’re mad at me.” Jesse pulls the handkerchief down from his face and leans an arm onto the back of the couch inching closer to Hanzo’s side. His eery green iris’s shudder as he unabashedly rakes his eyes over Hanzo’s sculpted figure.

“Is there something you need?” Hanzo gives a none the wiser response to his company’s actions but the smirk on his lips begs the question if he really was.

“Ain’t nothin’ I need as much as somethin’ I’d really like to get these hands on.” Just then a cool almost damp but not wet touch comes to rest on his thigh and Hanzo gasps in breaking his stoic demeanor. He looks down and is greeted with the sight of two bodiless green hands--both smoking and transparent--gliding up the delicate skin of his exposed thighs. Curse his brother for convincing him to wear such a slutty excuse for a costume. He’d meant to be a male version of Morticia Adams but Genji had inconveniently ripped his outfit and he had to settle for the shorter faux silk dress he wore now.

Each hand found its way slowly up to the line of his thong and he shuddered at the chill, welcoming it. It was a strange sensation to feel the touch and yet it being so gentle, so careful if he blinked it wouldn’t be there. Quickly the sharp and steady man melted into a softly moaning mess as those hands--unhindered by cloth--carded across his body, beneath his clothes, across his nipples and tickling his half hard cock. After a short moan cracked his lips he creased his eyes at the man just enjoying the show.

“Well?” True to fashion Hanzo was impatient and greedy. He couldn’t be teased for long no matter how Jesse enjoyed it or wanted to make it last.

Two more hands found his skin this time attached to the body of a ghostly man that caused his eyes to bloom with lust, his pupils dilating to their max. Where the hands lacked in weight Jesse made up for with rough swift movements. He swept into Hanzo’s space taking what he desired and licking Hanzo’s lips before enveloping him in a waterfall of kisses so intense he couldn’t hold back the fire that roared in his gut. As Jesse kissed him into oblivion his attention waned and he gasped yet again when a ghostly hand pressed timidly at his tight rim.

Hanzo pulled back to take a breath, something his counterpart didn’t need and urged his body to relax, let the man over him possess him in all the ways he needed. Fingers pressed in stretching gently as Jesse lifted his leg and hooked them together like a sterling chain, locking them in a passionate embraces and coaxing him to open even wider. Jesse’s skin feathers his energy frying with all the emotion building up as he takes up place between Hanzo’s legs.

Jesse moves down trailing his lips along Hanzo’s skin leaving goose-flesh in his wake and circles one of Hanzo’s perked nipples, the cloth between seemingly non existent. Hanzo bites his tongue to keep from hearing his own voice echo about the abandoned house. Jesse’s hands never cease moving as each finds a place to rub circles or tease his fingers into hair. Suddenly, Hanzo arches the touch of bodiless lips tickling his inner thigh and a tongue licking deviously up the skin to his balls tight in anticipation. The cool moisture licks circles up Hanzo’s hardened shaft and teases the tip with dips to his oozing slit.

With all the attention--from both the dead man above him and his otherworldly grasp It isn’t long before the shorter man’s moans turn from begging to demanding.

“Mmmm,” Jesse hums his voice almost two toned as he drags himself back up Hanzo’s body and lets his clothes magically fade to dust leaving nothing between them. He pressed gently at Hanzo’s stretched hole enjoying the whimper from Hanzo even now.

Seated he waited til a growl touches his ears before beginning a fast and punishing pace. Hanzo gasping with each thrust to his prostate and icy kiss to his lips.

Not to be out done the lips and tongue beg for attention as they take Hanzo’s cock into its lukewarm mouth ramping their speed to match Jesse’s and Hanzo utterly screams--in horror--in ecstasy as he cums paining his chest with creamy white cum. As he opens his eyes Hanzo catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror across the room. Seeing the sight of just how wrecked, how pink and hot he is nearly sends him shuddering into orgasm again.

Shortly after Jesse shudders his form fluttering in and out before he takes a breath and relaxes letting his non existent weight come to rest atop Hanzo’s filthy chest. A chest that hammers but slowly calms into a relaxed rise and fall.

Hanzo turns his head looking back into Jesse’s green glowing eyes, the crows feet in his own deepening with his glare. “More,”


End file.
